Dark Purple Night
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: Now that Don has split from the family, he continues killing with Sophia. Yet his family will continue to try and track him down while he battles with his own inner conflicts and Sophia starts to exert more and more control. Sequel to Light Purple Dark WARNING! Blood/gore/sexual situations Please R&R Anon reviews welcome
1. Following the Rules

I don't own the TMNT

A/N: I know that I haven't updated my Hangover fic in a while, but since I haven't been in a great frame of mind lately I decided to update this one instead. Light Purple Dark was nominated for quite a few things in the TMNT fanfic comp, but was taken off due to a sex scene. Though it's void for the 2013 competition, I'm considering trimming that chapter a bit to make it an option for the 2014 one, I'll let you know if I do.

For those just seeing this, this is the sequel to Light Purple Dark. In that fic (SPOILERS!) April's death leads Don to consider killing her attacker. After meeting a fierce woman like Sophia, they both end up becoming serial killers.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The darkness was piercing, but somehow I had no trouble looking through it. Beside me, Sophia smiled. It was a wicked, predatory smile.

I couldn't help but return it.

Of course she liked the location I chose, and was tickled pink at the prospect of killing more than one. And she was thrilled with the prospect of luring the targets here. Normally we went to them, but this time we were the ones holding the puppet strings. And we were surely going to string them up good

Her only complaint was the structure of my plan. She wanted to go in here and make it as fun as possible. As tempting as that sounded, though, I was leaning more towards the side of caution. After all, you never knew what would go wrong. It was best to incapacitate all of them before preceeding to the juicier parts. I was somewhat certain that she'd go along with it. Maybe seventy-five percent.

Silently, I reached into my bag and handed her the disposable phone while I got out my tiny stereo. Sophia flipped open the phone and sent the text. It was designed to look like a mass text, one that all college guys probably loved. It promised a hopping party, lots of alcohol, and skanky sluts willing to let any guy ride between their legs in exchange for some compliments and a few drinks.

It was strange, how well we worked together. Just yesterday I had left my family after attacking them. I had to do it, though. They didn't understand me any longer, they just didn't get it.

Sophia does, of course.

The sex we had when I came to her window was one of the gentlest in our relationship. She commanded the entire thing, but I didn't mind. At that time, in fact, it was preferable. Even now my brain was still reeling at the very fact that I was no longer living with my family of two decades. After all, we were all that we had, we depended on each other, and because of our situation, we thought that we'd never leave each other. Plus our parting didn't go that well, in fact it went disasterously. So even while I rejoiced at my new sense of freedom, I missed them all the while. Of course, she could sense that. That morning, when I woke up I caught the way she was looking at me and I knew that she knew. So she told me that he had to get our targets tonight. For the bonding, for something to do, to remind myself why I had left in the first place, and, in a way, as a celebration for doing it.

What better way to celebrate than with blood and the screams of your disemboweled victims, right?

At first I wasn't too sure, I mean it seemed a bit soon. But I went along with it anyway, and already I was beginning to see the benefits. Not only did it take my mind off things, but I could feel that hot excitement rising within me. The adrenal glands were squirting their hormone into my bloodstream and I felt the rush. It was exquisite.

She stared at me as I got the speakers out. Her eyes seemed to glint in the dim lighting. "No one can hear us out here." She whispered.

I smiled and nodded. That was one of the reasons why I had chosen this spot. It was away from the city, and the surrounding houses were vacant. It was all being developed, a new suburb built, and here we were about to pop this particular house's cherry. It was perfect in more ways than one, too. Nearly everything was still wrapped in plastic.

Sophia bounced on the balls of her feet, her excitement was so palpable. I smiled, my flesh warming as I looked at her. She was wearing a simple, snug fitting black cotton outfit and generic black shoes. Something easy to get, hard to trace. Her straight brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, which was tucked into her cap. She had on snug gloves.

She made it look so sexy, or maybe my libido was rocking high out of excitement. We were about to kill again, something which I found gave me such a fantastic high, all the hormones and internal chemicals sluicing together to form a potent drink that I was probably getting addicted to. To top it off, at this location we would have time to do things at our leisure, which would likely end in some mind-blowing post-kill sex. The best kind, the perfect cherry to top everything off. It was unbelievable.

Shaking my head, I took out the CD and popped in the stereo. We had to make this empty house seem like party central, which shouldn't be too hard. Let's just say that I didn't have a high opinion of the teenage male's intelligence, especially partiers like these guys. We didn't have any cars in front of the house, but I just put in the text that it was a good idea to park elsewhere to keep from attracting too much attention. Flimsy excuse but these guys were dumb enough to buy it, of course. But we still had to put in some other elements to make it believable.

I had picked theses guy out before I left the Lair, which I guess kind of fit. They were a group of guys who singled out young women, drugged them at parties and gang raped them. Through intimidation, repeated assaults and the occasional beating, all the women dropped charges in an attempt to get away. One of the boy's fathers was high on the police food chain, so the charges weren't really taken that seriously anyway.

I was going to enjoy them tonight. They might have the numbers but we had the skill and intelligence. Their blood was going to run hot.

Finally I flipped the speakers on. The sound that blasted from it was the basic party scene. Upbeat music could barely be heard over the sounds of raucous laughter, girlish giggles of delight, manly whoops, and the incessant drone of conversation. I actually got the track online from a 'Girls Gone Wild' movie. It set the mood perfectly. Anyone coming to this house would think that a borderline scandalous party was taking place. After checking to make sure that it was fully functional I turned it down. No need to listen to that sort of garbage any longer than we had to. I'll just turn it back on in about fifteen minutes, the guys would come in about twenty minutes, depending on where they were. More than enough time to set the trap.

Considering that the houses weren't fully complete yet, it had no electricity. But we came prepared. We got out two small lanterns, setting them in front of the bottom story window. Enough to make it look like people were inside. I moved the speakers to a room closer to the back, so that when they came in, they would have to go deeper into the house to get to the sound.

We were almost to it. Excitement poured through our veins as our minds told our bodies what was to come. This was so fantastic for both of us.

The time seemed to pass too slowly, yet blindingly fast. We paced, I did push-ups, she continuously looked out the window. We were both so keyed up that we couldn't speak, we just exchanged wild-eyed glances, grinning in the night like wolves. I wonder if it was a full moon?

When the time came for me to turn up the stereo, loud enough to make us initially wince as the annoying sound bounced off the walls, my heart was thudding against my chest. They were coming. We were going to do it again. I felt slightly jittery, my muscles warm with the flood of adrenaline and epinephrine, getting itself amped up for what it knew was coming. Clenching my fists I closed my eyes and threw my head back, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

We were going to do it again.

Suddenly Sophia was against me, pulling my mouth down to hers in a harsh, pulverizing kiss. I instantly returned it with gusto, angling my head to get deeper. She pressed against me, her fingertips fluttering down my sides. It made my belly do a flip-flop, heat flowing downwards. With a low growl I pushed her across the room, pinning her body against the wall with my own. She gave a slight moan and put her arms around my neck, clinging to me. Her hips rocked slightly, grinding against my own. I deepened the kiss as I reached my hands down, digging my fingers into the flesh of her buttocks. She shivered and moved her legs apart.

Then, through the loud cacophony of the stuff blaring from the stereo, we could hear the thump of speakers come from down the street. I broke the kiss and looked behind my shoulder to see the headlights coming through the plastic-wrapped windows.

For the first time, I was truly torn. What we were doing was so intense I almost couldn't think straight. Then again, the thrill of the kill was so exquisite in and of itself. Then again, perhaps I wasn't getting sufficient blood flow to my brain.

Abruptly I shook my head. It would be even sweeter, even more intense if we did it after. Besides, either way we'd have to deal with them coming here. Separating myself from her, I smiled at her. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen and her eyes wild. It was a look that made me excited. But she smiled back.

It was time to get to business.

"You sure you don't want to make them scatter?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. "It'll be more fun…" She made a show of rubbing her hands down her body.

Swallowing, I shook my head. "Stick with the plan, Sophia." She gave me a pointed look, but didn't say another word. I hoped that she would listen.

I was surprised about how fast I was able to clear my mind, then again I rarely had issues with focus. Except, as I had found out earlier with my brothers, on my post kill high. At times like those, a large chunk of my focus and common sense seemed to fly out the window.

The car parked in the driveway. Five guys clambered out, whooping and hollering. From the sound of it, they started the party a little early, a couple of them were at least buzzed, possibly drunk. Even the guy driving. No, I wouldn't lose any sleep taking these guys out, that's for sure. In fact, the alcohol would make our jobs even easier.

I looked over at Sophia. Our eyes met and she gave a nod. I stared at her a moment longer before she turned and headed towards the back room. I stayed behind, slipping behind the closet door, less than ten feet from the front door.

They came in the door with all the graze of a bull in a china shop. Loudly talking to themselves (perhaps the alcohol dampened their sense of hearing?) as they stepped into the dark room. Even in their current state, they paused after crossing the threshold, looking around in confusion. "Dude, where are they?" One asked, slurring his words slightly.

A taller one looked around the room, squinting his eyes. "It sounds like its coming from back there." He chuckled, pointing to the back room where we placed the blaring speakers.

Just then I heard Sophia's voice give a high pitched squeal. "Oh, did you hear that? I think more guys are here! Where are the jell-o shots? I want to jump their bones!" The giggle that sounded afterwards made me cringe slightly, but in truth it was perfect. She sounded like a drunk, mindless college girl. Just perfect for what we needed.

Reaction to their arrival was just what they needed to assure them. Giving each other high fives, they crossed to the center of the room, heading to where the noise was.

Silent as a shadow, I crossed the room, darting out of the house from the front door behind them. They didn't even notice. In the bushes was my bag, right where I placed it. Taking out a hammer and a few nails, I quickly put them in a few key locations, effectively nailing the door shut, purposely timing my whacks with the deep sound of the music's base to drown the noise. We had already done the same to the back door. Quick as a wink, I shoved them back in my bag and, hoisting it over my shoulder. Like a squirrel scaled the tree next to the window and leapt from there to the roof of the top floor. The window was open just like I'd left it. Locking it behind me, I sped down the stairs, avoiding the spots that creaked. I'd mapped them out before.

Peering down, they were out of the living room and in the same common area where the base of the stairs were. The speakers and Sophia were past the kitchen.

I could tell that by now they were slightly more anxious. This wasn't normal. Any smart person in this situation would try to leave, not that it would do them any good now, of course. But these were teenagers. Even worse for them, they were teenage guys in college. Part of the 'I'm invincible' class. I could see that self-assurance pass over their faces, helping to quell the nervousness that they were feeling. They chuckled uncomfortably, trying to outdo each other in displaying how confident they were pretending to be.

Idiots.

When they passed the stairs and into the kitchen, I came down, practically sliding on the bannister, coming to a man who was straggling slightly behind the group. Coming up behind him, I wrapped my arm around his neck, immediately tightening to the point that he couldn't get enough breath to call out. With several steps, I dragged him behind the other side of the stairs, out of view of his compatriots. His pulse pounded against my skin as he clawed at my arm with hooked fingers, feet flailing. If the stereo hadn't been blasting, someone might actually have heard him. I could feel his panic, his desperation as I dragged him away from his friends, who hadn't even noticed that he wasn't there. It put a dangerous excitement within me, one that seeped into my very bones.

Briefly a memory flashed in my head, after all, I had done the same thing to Mikey. Frowning, I shook my head, angry at myself. This wasn't the same at all. I was on a post-kill high that night I almost killed my brother. This time I was in control. Firm fucking control.

In my anger I tightened my grip and the man's face purpled. His brain had been deprived of oxygen for long enough. Sure enough, he became limp in my arms. I held him a few seconds longer, counting his pulse to make sure he wasn't faking it, then dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. Using quick movements, I flipped him over and hog tied him with complicated knots and dragged him around the door frame to the living room closet. Closing the door, I looked at my watch. That had taken over a minute. A little longer than I thought, but it would still work.

Adjusting my pack in a position where I can move quickly if need be, I stalked across the area once more. I had to check on Sophia. Her expertise was best _after_ I had rendered them unconscious. With the torture, the blood and the actual killing. The hunt was my game.

By now I could hear the cries of alarm.

"What the _fuck!_" One exclaimed, looking around the room that was empty save an electric lantern and the blaring speakers. "Where's all the skanks?"

One was beginning to realize his true predicament. "Man, we need to get outta here! I gots a bad feeling about this!" Big tears were brimming in his eyes as he shoved a hand through his hair, pacing like the caged animal he was. The third just looked around in silent shock, while the fourth looked from one to the other in genuine confusion.

It was about then that they noticed they had a missing member. "Where the fuck is Chris?" They all froze and looked around slowly, their eyes as wide as saucers. Their comrade, of course, was nowhere to be seen. As these parasites, who had never truly known an actual tough day in their lives met each other's eyes I knew that they knew that something had happened to their friend.

Their devotion to their friend was inspiring, truly it was. Without giving a second thought to their missing comrade, they tore to the other side of the room, scrambling over themselves in an effort to get out of the door. They couldn't, of course. They'd realize that soon enough.

Luckily I didn't see Sophia anywhere, which might be a good thing. At least then I won't have to worry about her getting hurt, though I did wonder where the hell she was. She wasn't the best at following orders.

By now the guys realized that something was wrong with the door and it wouldn't open for them. Then all hands went to their pockets for their cell phones. I smiled to myself. The signal jammer that I had turned on after we sent out the text would take care of that little issue.

Strange, I had never watched it like this. Seeing their burgeoning panic when they realized that their phones weren't working was more fantastic than I would have realized. It really got me going.

My palms twitched. I needed to get some action soon. Which wouldn't take too long considering the degree of panic they were displaying. I was already planning the steps out in my head. It would be organized and controlled.

My thoughts were shattered by a scream coming from the living room.

Immediately my heart dropped. I recognized the voice, it was the kid that I stuffed into the closet.

For a second I remained rooted to the spot behind the stairs as two of the guys hesitantly stepped forward and looked around the corner while the other two tried to pry open the back door with renewed gusto. Pulling out my bostaff I stepped behind the two going to the living toom.

But I had a clear view.

Sophia didn't even bother untying the guy. He was lying on his stomach, screaming and sobbing into the floor, as she finished clipping off the toes of his right foot. Thin shoots of arterial blood squirted onto the floor before the muscles constricted and ebbed the flow. She was speckled with it and the wooden floor, still covered in plastic, had a growing puddle, soaking the man's clothes. Turning, she smiled, the tiny flecks of blood making her look so much like a leopard that I half expected her eyes to glow. It was an incredible, if not slightly unnerving sight.

Yet at the same time, she'd jumped ahead of schedule. Clearly I was wrong about the following orders thing.

The guys stood silent for a moment, staring in dumb shock at this petite, slender woman taking off their friend's digits. Perhaps they didn't believe their eyes. Cocking her head, Sophia assessed them and laughed. The sound rang through the air like bells. Then she raised a gloved fist, and flung Chris's toes at them, the tiny appendages bouncing off them like grapes. "Run, little piggies!"

They screamed. Though they could probably easily take her, they both turned to run from her.

Well, maybe acting now wasn't such a bad thing. It might be more fun, just like Sophia said. So as they turned around, the butt of my bostaff met one of their skulls with a sickening crack.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: So what do you think of the beginning of this story? I'll get into deeper aspects later, after we get through a bit of blood. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

ATTN: TMNT Competition has started! It is Reading Time! Voting starts in a few weeks. It's real fun and a great way to highlight your favorite stories and authors. The link to the site is on my profile. PM me if you have any questions. You don't have to be an author to participate. Hope to hear from you!


	2. Internal Battles

I don't own the TMNT

The first blow was exquisite. I put all my strength behind it. The hardened end of my bostaff hit the relatively fragile area between his eyes with a satisfying crunch. He jerked, his eyes doing an odd combination of rolling backwards and crossing. I followed the blow immediately with another one, twirling the weapon expertly to strike him on the crown of his head with the opposite end. A _crack_ resounded in the air and immediately he crumpled to the floor, dead. He wasn't one of the bigger players in the group anyway.

The one next to him screamed as he scrambled backwards, which resulted in him slipping on Chris's blood. Falling heavily to the floor next to his shrieking friend, he screamed again when Sophia smiled at him. Turning over onto all fours, still slipping on the blood, he somehow managed to scramble up the stairs as if his ass was on fire.

The other one, however, wanted to prolong the experience. He was a football player, I believe, with cockiness to match. With confidence that could only come from an alcohol fueled college kid, he lunged for me as if he was on the field.

I sidestepped the tackle easily, punching the arch of his back, playing on his own momentum, causing him to fall to the floor on his chest. His scramble to right himself was comical. On all fours, he somehow reminded me of a crab. I couldn't resist the kick to his backside when it presented itself, making him topple flat on his face. Then, with a single step, I put my foot on his ribcage, my heel on his spine, pressing him to the ground. He hit the ground with an _oomph._ A sack of potatoes. What can I say? I couldn't resist pressing harder.

This was a difficult position for him, to say the least. As I pressed my weight on him, his breathing became more and more strained. He couldn't grab me, and he couldn't shake my weight. He was suffocating. Like a bug under my foot, he was dying. Though his friend was screaming only a few yards from me, everything silent as I stared at him, straining, his face purpling. His mouth gaped open like a fish, as if he could get more air that way. Limbs getting weaker, his struggles became less and less. I pressed more weight on him, until his chest nearly carried it fully. It was so fascinating. Almost as if I could _feel_ his heartbeat slow. Strange feeling, suffocating someone.

_Just like you suffocated Mikey._

The thought was like a slap in the face. For a second, I staggered back, blinking hard, suddenly keenly aware of Sophia's victim screaming, of the man upstairs yelling, pounding on the storm windows, of the man below me gasping and rasping.

_Mikey flailed as I squeezed his throat._

I was stunned. Why did I even think of that? Of him? I had left them. I couldn't think of them now. I had something to do.

Refocus.

Don't think about it.

_His nails scraped the floor as he struggled._

Damnit.

All of a sudden it was too much noise. The fact that there was absolutely no one around to hear it didn't matter. It was way too much. A regular cacophony. Too loud. Yes, I can think of that. My eyes surveyed the room, even as the punk wheezed and whimpered on the floor at my feet. My gaze zeroed in on Sophia. She was laughing as she finished his toes. The floor by Chris's head was wet with his own tears, snot and drool as he cried into it. Suddenly I could feel the anger rise. I wouldn't even be in this position if she would've just listened to my instructions. Yes, we were going to have fun with them, but this wasn't what I had planned. Then again, Sophia kind of set her own plan in motion.

_My arm tightened around his throat, cutting off the circulation._

Yep.

Definetly too much damn fucking noise.

Sophia's victim was the loudest. Shut him up first.

Turning on my heel, aware that my other victim was staggering up the stairs to join his comrade, gasping with what was likely several broken ribs, I approached Sophia and withdrew the knife. She smiled as she saw me. She was done with his feet and had started on his hands. Her smile started to wane when I grabbed him and started to flip him over.

She grabbed my arm. "Wait! I'm not done!"

I fixed her with a look that darkened her face. "It's too much noise." I said even as I slid the knife into his abdomen, right below the belly button. I looked down at him as the screaming abruptly stopped in his own shock. Eyes bugged, mouth gaping open, he reminded me of his fishy friend. His image started to replace the one currently scored into my brain. It was wonderful. I let out a soft sigh. "You should have waited." I finished as I slid the blade upwards. His entrails spilled out on the plastic, steaming hotly in the cool night air. I could only glance at them. Though it still caused an upbeat in my pulse, it didn't have the same effect that it normally did. It was disappointing.

Sophia made a noise, shifting beside me. I looked at her. She was staring daggers at the entrails. Something in me wilted slightly. She was upset. It felt wrong, somehow. My stomach did an odd little flip. Why did I do this?

The man croaked, slowly moving his head down, eyes somehow widening even more as he saw the sickly wet pile next to him. His throat worked. He was about to scream again.

My anger spiked again. Enough of that shit.

Yanking the knife out, I sliced it across his throat, severing the carotid arteries.

Strange, how it looks when someone bleeds out so rapidly. You can visibly see the life go out of them, like a balloon deflating. The light faded from his eyes as his head flopped onto the floor, the wide pool of crimson slowing as his heart stopped pumping it out. I waited for the surge, for the familiar flood of hormone-laced bodily chemicals. It came, but not like I expected. It was muted, somehow.

Sophia immediately surged to her feet, wirecutters clutched in her hand, her face twisted in anger. "What the _fuck_ Don! He was _mine!_"

I looked back at her. My own anger still surged strongly within me, though it wasn't at the level it was before. Not smart, I know. But at this point, I was groping for some sort of emotional high, anything. "We set guidelines! Rules! You were supposed to wait!"

For a brief second we just stared at each other. Tense. Uneasy. Had I ever challenged her like that before? I did stop her from killing the girl in the hotel, the one who was trafficked for sex. But this felt different somehow. Our eyes remained locked. Her face darkened slightly. Suddenly I felt more agitated. It wasn't the noise of the guys upstairs still pointlessly trying to break the storm windows. It was her. Her eyes. Her energy.

I felt my own resolve wilting. I didn't want to challenge her. Why was I even doing it? She's the one that helped me with my new life. The key to the new thing that I sought. I wanted it. Needed it.

Maybe I was out of line. Too harsh, or too strict.

Or it could've been that goddamned flashback.

I winced. Was that it? I didn't understand. I wiped my hands of them, didn't I? Sophia had said that it was the right thing to do. If that's true, then why do I feel like this?

She must've sensed something of what was going on in my brain. Something in her face changed and she smiled in a way that was both incredibly sexy and dangerous. My stomach twisted, my heart sped up slightly. It was there. That thing I sought. With her here, it was within reach. I grew more excited. Grabbing my shoulder she pulled me into a hug, one that I returned almost instantly, pressing the length of her body against me. I inhaled deeply. She smelled wild and exotic, like blood and spices. My brain felt slightly heady. Why the hell did I ever doubt? "Don't worry, Don." She said against my neck, her breath dancing across my skin. "I forgive you." She licked a drop of blood that had beaded on the front of my neck, right on my pulse. I shivered. Nipping at the skin with her teeth, she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. Her own eyes were wild. Glowing with the excitement of everything. She laughed slightly. It sounded like bells. Jerking her head over to the staircase, she gave me a feral smile. "Let's go get those poor defenseless rapists."

Stepping back slightly, she turned and headed up the stairs, not even looking back, supremely confident that I would follow her.

And I did.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was a good, bloody time. Maybe what I was missing was Sophia's involvement. Made sense, this was always better with her around. Perhaps I wasn't thinking properly about it.

The one that had initially wanted to tackle me, apparently I had literally squished all the fight resolve out of him. Just because he wanted to do something in the first place, we started on him first. Using some 5-50 chord, Sophia bound him even as his so-called 'friend' cowered in the corner, sobbing into his hands, not doing a thing to help him.

I had previously told Sophia that this guy was the ringleader of sorts, so I wasn't surprised when the first thing she wanted to cut off was located in his pants. I helped her undo his belt, but looked away when she grabbed it, knife in hand.

Maybe it was a male thing.

Prepared with a towel stuffed into his mouth, his muffled screams were much more satisfying than the piercing ones from his friend. Maybe I was just more accustomed to them. I held him down as he bucked and sobbed. His friend in the corner started to rock in place screaming into his arms as he blocked out the scene.

Wincing at the noise, I jerked my head towards him. Sophia smiled and nodded.

He was so preoccupied at his own terror, he didn't even know we were coming. He flailed as we dragged him from his spot, but it was uncoordinated and weak. He was bound easily.

I went to a strange place as I watched her yank off the shoes. For the first time I wondered why she liked doing that. It couldn't be just for torture's sake. Did something happen to her? Either way, I just watched as she put the wirecutters to the first toe, slicing through tender flesh and then the thick sound of it going through the bone. Holding him down as he screamed, the sound muffled by the other towel, she continued.

I could feel my own excitement rising once again, but it was hampered somehow. Maybe it was because of what happened downstairs. Either way, I was eager to get it back. I didn't want any complications in what I had chosen. I didn't want to look down that type of path. So I stared intently as she worked on the digits, feeling a kick in my own system as she worked through them, tiny spurts of arterial blood arching slightly in the air, feeling the man's pain and terror, the energy reverberating through his body with exquisite intensity. Taking a deep breath, I let it out with a hiss, a smile hitching on my mouth. Yes, the high was definetly returning. I was glad. I needed it. Even if, for some reason, it didn't reach quite the peak that it did before.

She made a sound of her own frustration when he passed out. Maybe from the pain or fear. Either way, it really ruined the fun.

Then I had an idea. Smiling, I pointed to the ringleader, who was lying in a fetal position on his side, sobbing as the blood continued to flow from where his penis once was. His eyes were locked on us, a terrified expression on his face.

Turning the passed out man onto his back, I gutted him like a fish. Burying the knife to the hilt, I hit the pulsing artery that ran along the inside of the spine. Hot arterial blood spurted as I opened his gut. His intestines spilled out, flopping onto the floor on either side. My eyes locked on the ringleader, I pulled out more.

Retching, he puked, hot, acrid vomit spilling across the floor.

He didn't even notice Sophia by his feet. As soon as he felt her grasp at his shoes, he suddenly kicked, striking her in her solar plexus. With a grunt, she went back.

I was on him in an instant.

My hands, sticky wet with his friend's blood, encircled his throat. His eyes bugged, his tongue sticking out slightly. Jerking his arms, fighting uselessly against the bindings on his wrists, he writhed under me.

I could feel Sophia beside me. Could see her smile, the predatory look in her eyes. But something didn't feel right. I could feel my hands loosen on the skin around his throat. He gaped and gasped.

I couldn't do this.

Maybe I just wasn't a strangler.

Or maybe it was something else.

Either way, the knife flashed in my hand. I looked down to find it quivering in his chest, buried to the hilt between his ribs. His face was awash with shock, his eyes staring down into the distance and his mouth forming a big 'O.' The light left his eyes and he relaxed on the floor.

I looked at Sophia beside me. Somehow I couldn't read her face, but I could tell that she wasn't pleased. I hesitated to speak. Why should I even care? So much about this was about me not belonging to anyone, right? I belong to myself.

Yet I felt my head fall down slightly, my shoulders slump a little. The surging adrenaline in my system seemed to calm slightly.

This wasn't what I had expected.

In an instant she was on me. Her body nearly collided with mine. Caught unawares, I twisted to face her even as she knocked me off of him. Was my body defensive? Did I really think that she was attacking?

No. Of course not. She would never do that.

Sure enough, she straddled me, a feral smile spreading on her lips. "You rushed it a little bit, in certain areas, but you did good." Before I could respond she leaned down, kissing me full on my lips. I moaned into her mouth, a trembling heat cascading over me, pooling in my pelvis. She shifted, and abruptly I realized that she was working out of her pants. My heart skipped.

I was lying in between two dead bodies, was this the best time?

Then her hand trailed down to my pelvis, stroking that special, sensitive area and all thoughts of such completely dissolved. Of course this was right. It was perfect. I jerked slightly, gripping her tighter to my chest, never breaking the kiss. Not holding back, I released myself as soon as she applied the slightest pressure. I didn't get a chance for a second thought. In an instant, she grabbed me, adjusted herself over me, and then before I knew it I was in her.

Crying out I trailed my hands down, gripping her buttocks, helping her with the rhythm. Heightening it. Making it more.

She smiled, her hand cupping my cheek even as I arched, my shell doing a strange rocking on the floor, which seemed to help things. "Say you'll stay with me." She whispered hoarsely.

I groaned, the sound slowly morphing into a deep churr. "I'll stay with you." I grunted. How could I not? This was perfect. She was perfect.

She leaned onto me, her breasts brushing against my chest through her shirt. I grabbed at one, grunting. "Say that you're mine."

Of course. What else could I be? "I'm yours." I cried out.

Leaning forward more, lying on top of me as I surged within her, she whispered in my ear, her lips brushing against my skin. "Forget them."

I couldn't say anything at first, I couldn't make my fingers form the words. Then I felt myself nearing that point. My pace became more rapid, more intense. Crying out as flesh pounded together, she said it again. _"Forget them!"_

At that moment I came. I knew that I would wonder exactly what I was answering, but either way I could see her smile when I surged one last time. "Yes!" Feeling languid, I dug my fingers into her hair, reveling in the feel of the silky strands between my wide, rough fingers. How could I possibly think anything else other than this moment right here, right now? How could I possibly question anything else? I was truly blind. She was here. She was all that I needed.

"Yes."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: So what do you think? Have the rest of the story all planned out. Leave a review with your thoughts! They are OH so awesome!

ATTN: TMNT Competition has started! It is Reading Time! Voting starts in a few weeks. It's real fun and a great way to highlight your favorite stories and authors. The link to the site is on my profile. PM me if you have any questions. You don't have to be an author to participate. Hope to hear from you!

Also, the Adult Fanfic Awards are underway as well. Basically any story with a sex scene or more in it. Reading time is here for this one as well! Contact me or sleepingseeker if you have any questions!


	3. To Know Your Place

I don't own the TMNT

A/N: I know it's been a while, the nearby orchards have sprayed their chemicals and this caused my eyes to swell and burn for the past couple weeks. Now I'm so behind on my reading and writing! In any case, I wrote half of this sporadically in the few instances where my eyes let me actually see so it isn't quite as cohesive as I normally like it to be, but for some reason I can't seem to rework it the way that I would prefer. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The rest of the week passed by so slowly, yet in a blur.

She had to work, of course. She wasn't like me, she had to make money. Astonishingly enough, she worked as a secretary. Her work outfit seemed so prim, precise and exquisitely feminine that, although completely gorgeous on her, completely clashed with her personality. Or at least the personality that I was familiar with. Either way, I never imagined her in high heels, but it didn't look too bad. Not that I'd say so to her face. She hated every second. I had the impression that playing a cheerful, personable secretary was extremely wearing. And I could tell that she had the intense desire to filet her boss and a few others at her workplace.

We quickly developed a routine. I would always wake up first. After all, my family didn't exactly keep a regular schedule, in fact we were near nocturnal.

Don't think about them, Don.

Ah. In any case, I would make coffee, read the paper. The _current_ paper, a real treat after living in the sewers for so long where we would have to settle for ones that were days old, normally. Something so mundane, so pedestrian, that for a moment it almost seemed like I was a normal person living a normal life. It is to laugh, right?

Depending on her mood, she would either storm in without saying a word, something that reminded me so much of Raph that at first I found it difficult. Not a morning person, this girl. Something told me not to push her with conversation when she was like that. On other days, she was dangerously playful. Or erotically so. The first morning, after slaying the group of young guys, she sat on the table and pulled me on top of her.

Good morning to me!

I was becoming more and more certain that she had some sort of mood disorder, then again studies show that over half the population had some sort of mental condition though most went untreated. The way she was, though, seemed a tad more obvious than what I would think was normal. Or at least while she was at home.

It seemed strange, staying home while the little woman was at work. Yeah, that sounds kind of sexist saying so, but maybe I was infected with society's norms or something. After all, what other kind of relationship could I possibly have? It's not like I could ever have a real job, no matter how much I wanted one.

I wondered how she was at work. If people could sense how dangerous she truly was or if she was good at wearing that mask to the point that people couldn't tell. Maybe they thought she was just a prim, proper petite young woman.

Wouldn't that be hilarious.

In any case, it gave me time to think. Though I tried to prevent it, my thoughts occasionally strayed to my family. What they were doing.

Looking for me, no doubt.

What would they do if they ever found me? That thought gave me pause. Technically, I was putting them in danger, not that I would ever reveal them if I was found by human society, though it might be assumed that more of 'us' existed. Would they just keep me locked up? Hm. Logically, the best solution would be to kill me. After all, I was always the subject matter expert when it came to healing and, ah, 'rehabilitation' and since I was the issue, that was out the window, wasn't it? And if they killed me, then I would no longer pose a threat to them.

Would they make it quick? Would it upset them? I never felt as close as the rest of my brothers seemed to be, maybe it wouldn't be as hard for them as it would if it were someone else in this situation. Maybe they would make me fix everything that was broken before they did the deed, that's what I was good for after all, right?

I need to stop thinking of this.

It wasn't healthy.

I combated this train of thought by working on the project that I was selected for. Finding the next target.

Going from the job of resident geek and maintenance man to serial killer detective. One purpose to another.

Stop going there, Donnie-boy.

So I cruised her laptop. Of course I missed my own, dearly so, but what could I do? I couldn't go back for it. I satisfied myself a little by spending the first day upping her security and bypassing the main access line to make it less easily traced. After a few hours she had quadruple the bandwidth that she had before. And even more security. Only then did I feel secure enough to actually begin looking in earnest. After all, it's not like I was shopping for Girl Scout cookies or anything.

I was eager to do this for more than one reason. To be honest, living with Sophia like this was a tad stressful. Still less so than going to the Lair and pretending to be the beloved Don that they all were familiar with, but still not like I had envisioned. In a way I seemed to serve two purposes, fuck buddy and serial killer. Strange, I thought it would affect me more, but it just seemed to make me look harder. Make her happy. In a big way, that also made me happy.

In a way I felt like kind of a freeloader. She went to work, she paid for food and everything else, what was I doing? I even found myself picking up around the house between computer time. The biggest thing I could do, of course, would be to find that target.

My stomach growled as I typed. I rubbed my stomach with a grimace. There was another downside to living with her. She was a takeout-every-night kind of person, and although I didn't cause the kind of kitchen mayhem that Leo tended to cause, I was not comfortable in the kitchen. The only appliance that I ever really used was the microwave and the coffeemaker. Even Raph was a better cook than me, not that he'd ever debase himself to do it when Mike was so awesome at it. Man, if only we didn't have to hide, Mike could be a master chef. It kind of reminded me of that tv show, Chopped. He was so used to working with odd ingredients (i.e. whatever we could find) that he could whip them up into something interesting and delicious in no time.

Why the hell are you thinking of this, Don?

I shook my head, massaging my temples. Maybe I was going insane. I needed release.

Yeah, that was it.

Not sexual release, of course. I never imagined that I would be getting so much. Say what you wanted about Sophia, her libido seemed on constant overdrive.

I smiled as I looked at the newly composed computer files. Was it sad that I just wanted more of a…relationship? Carnal activities were all well and good, but I needed something else with it.

Yeesh, I never imagined that I would sound so…cheesey? Romance-novel-y? From what I've seen of popular culture, men weren't supposed to really _want_ everything else. Perhaps I was just an oddball, wanting a more intimate type of relationship.

That really pissed her off when I suggested it to her this morning. She was in the mood and I wasn't. When I proposed a conversation over breakfast burritos instead, she kind of blew up. Man, did she blow up. Of course, I sat there and took it, eating my microwave burrito in silence after she left.

What the hell was going on with me?

She probably just needed a target as much as I did.

Yeah, that was it.

Yes.

After all, I knew that she cared.

That was obvious, right?

How could it not?

She cares.

She does.

About me.

Yes.

Definetly.

Did my family still care?

At that thought I almost smacked my forehead onto the keyboard. I still hadn't ventured out of the apartment. After all, she worked by day and was here all night. There was no reason to leave while she was here, right?

Plus _they_ might be out there.

I took a deep breath as I turned my attention back to the computer screen and organized my files. I had five targets, all obviously guilty but destined to never go to jail for one reason or another. Most needed more research before I felt comfortable going after them. One, though, was stupid and careless enough that we could go after him tonight if Sophia wanted. A drug addict who murdered people to steal their money to pay for more drugs. Not exactly a high profile person, but a target was a target, right? And he lived in a shitty part of town, so noise wouldn't be as much as an issue. Over there, people either didn't care or ignored it. His body probably wouldn't be discovered until he was late for rent.

As if she heard my thoughts, I could hear the now familiar sound of keys jangling in the hallway leading to her apartment door. I smiled, imagining the look on her face when she saw the target that I had lined up.

Instead she stormed through the door, obviously in a sour mood. Seeing me sitting there with the computer, her face darkened more. Slamming the door she glared at the floor for a long moment, her hair slightly tousled over her silk blouse. I found myself absorbing the tense silence. Really I should be announcing that I have done my job, I have found targets, but my mouth wouldn't work right.

Lifting her head, her face was twisted in a sneer as she undid the belt on her skirt. "So, you wanna talk, right? Have some real, quality conversation?" She slammed the belt down. It hit the floor with a slap that was oddly reminiscent of the spankings I received as a child.

I jumped slightly at the sound. Strangely, I felt a little hurt. Of course she was referencing what happened that morning. Was it really that big of a deal?

Before I could respond, she whirled to face me. I just stared as she twisted her face. "I've had a lot of quality fucking conversations today, did you know that?" She turned slightly, shoving her fingers through her pinned hair. "Fucking boss and his fucking innuendo. And I can't even castrate him like I want. Need to put on this fucking _show_ all the damned time, can't get fucking arrested again, might stick to my record this time, so I have to _sit_ there and just _take_ his comments…" Abruptly she slammed her fist on the counter and glared at me, jabbing a finger in my direction. "Then I get home and see _you_ just _sitting_ there like a wart on my ass!"

She took a step closer, glaring. "Every time we go after something, it's the same damned thing! You always going on about these damn rules, these fucking morals, having to follow some stupid, lame ass plan like it really _matters_ how things happen in the end. Why the _fuck_ are we even doing this if you won't do what you're _fucking _supposed to do!"

My eyes meeting hers, I said the first thing that came out of my mouth. "Sophia, I'm sorry that-"

"_SORRY!?_" In an instant her hand shot out. I saw it coming yet for some reason I remained there, immobile as her palm connected with my cheek with a stinging slap. She screamed something incoherent and reached in the sink, grabbing a pan.

For a long second we held our positions, her holding the pan in a slightly threatening manner, and me with the warring thoughts within me. I held her eyes as my fists clenched, indecision fighting with confused thoughts.

I shouldn't be standing for this, right? I was better than this. How could I let something like this happen? Didn't it go against everything that I stood for? Everything that made me, me? I was a genius. I was a ninja. I was a fucking mutant. I was strong. Stronger than her. The image flashed in my mind of me surging to my feet, my fingers wrapping around her fragile throat…

Yet as I looked at her, something else nibbled at me. How could I possibly say that I was stronger? Or that I was in any way better? I had nothing. I didn't have my family, I didn't have my home. I was no longer privy to claiming my former self. He was gone. Dead. All I had was her. She helped me find my new self. My stronger self. And here I was, picturing something like that…She didn't deserve that. If anything, I did, right? After all that she's done for me, I have no right to get upset over this. She's obviously under a lot of pressure at her work. She needs the release that only I can provide. She depends on me, I can't let her down. Not like I have been. Of course she got upset at me, I was here to help her, provide her with this and I didn't deliver.

Slowly I broke our gaze and lowered my eyes, looking at the table.

Silence permeated the kitchen for a long moment before I heard her put down the pan and sigh. "Oh, Don, I'm so sorry." Her voice was soft, so incredibly juxtapose to how it was just a second ago. "See what you made me do? I just get so frustrated sometimes…" Slowly she came up to me and put her arms around my chest, resting her chin on my shoulder from behind, rubbing my plastron with slow strokes of her hand. "You know I could never really hurt you, right?"

No, you could. I can see that you have that power, but would she? No, she wouldn't. She cared for me in a way I didn't deserve. I swallowed and nodded. "Yes." I said in a hoarse voice.

Her eyes must have strayed to the computer screen for she smiled, her lips curling against the skin on my neck. "Oh, you found someone? Why didn't you tell me!" With a squeal of delight, her happiness clashing oddly with the tension that had filled the room only seconds before, she hugged me tighter, turning so that we faced each other at an angle. Cupping my cheeks with her hands she turned my face to face hers. Her eyes danced with excitement as she smiled at me. "Oh, what did I do to deserve you?" Before I could answer she pulled me into a kiss. After the slightest of hesitations I returned it.

What did she do indeed. Maybe, after we go after the target, probably tonight, then things would be better. They had to be. She was all that I had.

This entire scene, I couldn't have possibly played this out before hand. It seemed so sporadic, crazed. She almost seemed to switch from one person to the other so fast…Yet here I was. Was this how it was supposed to be?

I could make this work.

Surely I could…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Thanks to sleepingseeker for helping me hash out exactly how to write out an abusive relationship like this. I'm not used to writing scenes like this for the most part. I mostly wanted to plant a few seeds of thought. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Also, the Adult Fanfic Awards are underway as well. Basically any story with a sex scene or more in it. It's time to vote on your favorites! Contact me or sleepingseeker if you have any questions!


End file.
